


Matchmaking Master

by vix_spes



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidala didn't arrive at the Jedi Temple of her own accord ... a certain diminutive Jedi Master had a hand in things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking Master

Qui-Gon made his way to the hangars and the landing-pad that he had been asked to be at. He was slightly hampered by the wounds from the Sith that still ached on occasion despite it having been a year since that fateful day on Naboo. He had survived the battle with Darth Maul on Naboo, thanks to Obi-Wan, and had returned to the temple on Coruscant as an active Jedi Master. Anakin had returned with them and was being trained, although he wasn’t being trained by Qui-Gon. Instead, he was being trained by a whole host of Jedi Masters, including several members of the Council. As he waited by the pad alongside several other Masters and Anakin, his thoughts were drawn to Obi-Wan as they so often were. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of his former Padawan (and secret love) that he failed to notice the speculative gaze of Master Yoda.  
  
The head of the Jedi Council was the reason that they were stood at this landing-pad waiting for the two final players in his game of chess. He was more than aware of the feelings that Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi felt for each other, feelings that were more than those between a former Master and Padawan. He also knew that the duo would make the perfect team for the active duty roster if it weren’t for the fact that since he had been knighted Obi-Wan had been on constant solo missions in the Outer Rim whilst Qui-Gon had been teaching in the academy. As such the Dagoban master had decided to hurry things along a bit and in order to facilitate the desired result, he had invited Amidala, the Senator of Naboo to stay as a guest at the temple. She had been summoned to senate meetings on Coruscant and it had been very simple to persuade her to stay on planet for an extra couple of weeks to spend some time with Obi-Wan.  
  
All three masters and Anakin looked to the side as they were joined by a rather scruffy looking Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had just returned from his latest mission fifteen minutes ago and had come straight from docking the ship that he had used. The Dagoban caught sight of a slight scowl on Anakin’s face as they were joined by the Knight; the padawan still hadn’t gotten over his crush on the former Queen and fancied himself to be madly in love with her. He knew that she and Obi-Wan had a close relationship but he hadn’t quite grasped the fact that they had more of a sibling relationship than a romantic relationship; something which was not known by anybody beyond the Council. He was distracted from his thoughts by the sounds of an approaching ship coming in to dock.  
  
~*~  
  
Amidala arrived on the temple landing-pad and looked out of the window and couldn’t contain the grin that spread across her face at who was waiting for her. With more poise than she felt she managed to walk across the pad to the greeting party that awaited her.  
  
“Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker it is a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
The masters nodded in turn although Qui-Gon and Anakin couldn’t understand why she hadn’t greeted Obi-Wan when she suddenly turned to him.  
  
“Knight Kenobi.”  
  
“Senator Amidala, a pleasure as always. I hope you are well.”  
  
“I would be much better if I didn’t have to worry about you all the time you bloody big lout. Do you even know how to use a comm. link? Is this anyway to treat me; not contact me and leave me to worry that you’ve gotten yourself killed doing something stupid?” As she spoke the volume of her voice increased dramatically.  
  
“Dala.”  
  
“Don’t you Dala me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You promised you’d keep in touch and you didn’t.”  
  
“Don’t I even get a hug this time before you lecture me? I didn’t keep in touch because it wasn’t possible. I spent half the time on the run when the negotiations dissolved.”  
  
That statement caused Amidala’s resolve to crumble and she flung herself at the young knight. “You scared me so much Obi. I hate not knowing what’s going on. I missed you so much.”  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. “I missed you too little bit, and I hate the fact that you were so worried about me. You know there’s really no need.”  
  
“There’s always a need for me to worry about you especially when you don’t get wounds seen to.” She subtly poked his side and grimaced as he winced “Master Windu, would you mind terribly directing me in the direction of the healers? If I leave Obi-Wan to himself he’ll kill himself without even trying.”  
  
“Take you to the healers myself I will. Padawan, classes to attend you have.”  
  
“Yes Master, it was nice seeing you again Padme.”  
  
As they turned to leave the hanger a voice rang out. “Oi, sexy!”  
  
Obi-Wan, Amidala and Masters Windu, Jinn and Yoda turned to see a young pilot sashaying across the pad.  
  
“You too good to say hello to old friends?”  
  
Obi-Wan and the young man who the masters and Amidala recognised to be Garen Muln, a long term friend of Obi-Wan’s, met in a huge hug as Obi-Wan replied.  
  
“Hey yourself! You ok?”  
  
“Yes but I’m not sure the temple will be. How are they going to cope with two such hot young Jedi such as ourselves in the temple?”  
  
“How will we cope indeed?” Murmured Mace sarcastically  
  
“So, seeing as you’re back at the academy and our favourite senator is here as well as the rest of the gang why don’t we go out?”  
  
“With a sleepover at Obi’s? Sounds like a plan. Now come on Obi, we’re going to the healers.”  
  
“Yes mum.” Obi-Wan sassed, grinning as he dodged the hand the flew in the direction of the back of his head  
  
He smirked as Amidala stalked off ahead, one hand still wrapped around his wrist muttering something along the lines of ‘one of these days I’m going to kill you, bloody annoying Jedi knights’.  
  
~*~  
  
“Well look at it this way Obi, at least you didn’t have to go in a bacta tank this time, you just had to have it applied topically. Plus there are no bandages or anything that will get in the way tonight. You are still up for tonight aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah I’m still up for tonight. I’m just tired that’s all. Plus it will give us all a chance to catch up; I haven’t seen Bant, Garen and Reeft for months and even though I talk to you all the time it’s not the same as seeing you all the time. You’re like a sister to me Dala. I miss you when you’re not around.”  
  
“I miss you too Obi. It’s not the same just talking over the comm. Have you managed to talk to Master Jinn yet?”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation before speaking bitterly. “Talk to Master Jinn about what Dala? Do you honestly think I have any chance whatsoever with my former master? He’s a senior master and one step away from holding a position on the council. He’s absolutely gorgeous and the one master that every padawan is guaranteed to have a crush on at some point. I can’t remember him having a lover once during my apprenticeship so what chance do I have? His male, former padawan who’s been a knight for barely a year? He’s old enough to be my father for force’s sake!”  
  
“Jeez Obi, have a rant and get it all out! If Qui-Gon doesn’t find you attractive then he’s completely stupid. You’re gorgeous, mischievous, sarcastic, intelligent and you’re a fantastic Jedi. Or at least that’s what I assume by the fact that you’re never here because they always have you away on missions. I think you need a night out to try and take your mind off things. Now, go and have a nap and then a shower to help you calm down, the others will be here in a few hours.”  
  
As the knight followed her orders, the senator smirked and resisted the urge to rub her hands together in glee. Maybe finally, the end might be in sight; she just needed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to get together so that she didn’t have to listen to Obi-Wan’s endless mooning anymore. If they didn’t get their acts together soon she was simply going to shut them in a closet and be done with it. When it came down it, she was sure that she could count on Master Yoda’s support; he wanted them together as much as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/23088.html)


End file.
